The Heart Of Superboy
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: Conner Kent isn't exactly the most affectionate guy in the world, but the things he feels but a certain green skinned beast boy are all about caring and protection. In the end, Dick Grayson might have to give the clone some brotherly affection advice! - One Shot. Conner/Garfield brotherly love. Dick/Connor friendship.


**Hai guys and girls! I am back with a new oneshot, and surprisingly, this one is not about Wally/Dick/Roy. You see, one of my favorite characters of Young Justice: Invasion is definitely Beast Boy. He is like the most amazing guy ever. He's funny, cheerful and is sensitive. I would adopt him. So I've been toying with several ideas for a oneshot. Something that touched me in Season 2 was the subtle ****but potential bro-relationship between Superboy and Beast Boy. In "Earthlings" he was like, trying to make his sis and Conner feel better together and the clone and the shapeshifter had a great chemistry together. So, this was born...**

**Hoe you enjoy! Oh, and yeah, I had to have Dick in here... you know me...**

* * *

**The Heart Of Superboy**

"I told you, Babs, no vanilla icing in the cake. He likes strawberry! Wait, what do you mean you only got chocolate?" said Dick in an exasperated tone as he held his cellphone against his shoulder while he had a tablespoon on his hands and a lot of flour above his shirt. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I have to get the lemon pie ready! Yeah, I'm working on it! Tell Alfred to have the cookies ready and Bruce not to burn the meal! Yeah, bye!"

He hung up and put his cellphone away as he stirred the dough. He had to get the perfect taste. Maybe if he added more sugar…

There was a knock on the door. Dick raised an eyebrow as he looked at the front door of his apartment at Blüdhaven. _Um, strange. I asked the day off at the Police Station just to have time to cook. It better not be paperwork!_

"Wait a sec!" said Dick and put the table spoon down and finally put the dough in the oven. He just hoped the timing was right and he did not burn anything. He finally rushed to the door and opened, wearing a cooking bib around his waist and with baking gloves on his hand.

Conner was there, looking baffled. "Umm… hi?"

"Oh, hey Conner," said Dick, quite surprised to see the half-kryptonian, half-human clone hybrid there. They needed a new way to refer to his kind, that was too long, "Fancy seeing you here…"

"Are you… baking?" asked Conner with a raised eyebrow. Nightwing with an apron, that was new.

Dick nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I was just getting the pie on the oven. It's Tim's birthday and the Bat-family is making him a surprise party. We're inviting all his school friends so yeah, it's been kinda hectic."

Conner understood. "Oh, right, M'Gann is planning a surprise party for Robin too. Thanks for telling us it was his birthday…"

"You know I would do anything for my little brother…" said Dick with a smile. "But I guess you're not here to listen about my cooking rants…."

"May I… um… come in?" asked Conner awkwardly.

"Sure, sure, sorry," said Dick and led the way to his living room. "I must honestly say I didn't expect to see you here. I mean, you're always welcome. It's just surprising…"

"Yeah, well, I needed advice," said Conner and scratched the back of his head. "But I don't think anybody else in the Team knows how to deal with this. I guess, you… you always know everything."

Dick smiled warmly at him. "Aww, thanks Supey. It makes me feel honored that you have me in such high regard. So, how may I help you?"

The clone looked down and blushed. Yeah, Superboy was actually blushing. Dick wanted to grab a camera and take a picture and put it in the Team's wall. He breathed deeply. "I think I have feelings for someone…"

"Um… but… you're with M'Gann…" said Dick, confused.

"No, not that kind of feelings. I have feelings I had never felt before…" said Conner and played with his fingers. "There is someone I've developed strange feelings for. There is this person I just keep wanting to… erm… protect. And sometimes, I've felt… really close with that person… and there are times where I would give anything to get a hug or…"

Dick crossed his arms and nodded, listening. He lifted his hand. "Have you ever felt the need to tell this person how much you love them? Ever felt an overwhelming necessity to take care of them? To be a guide?"

Conner nodded and looked down with a blush. "Yeah, a lot."

"You're talking about Garfield, aren't you?" said Dick with a smug smile.

"How did you know?" asked Conner, before realizing it was Nightwing he was talking about. He was a detective.

"Well, what you are describing, my friend, are brotherly feelings," said Dick and sat in the arm of the sofa. "And the only person you'd have those kind of feelings could be Beast Boy. Now, I know you feel scared. You are a clone force-grown in a test tube. He's a young boy who recently lost his mother and became a green mutant that can shapeshift… but he's really close to M´Gann, and you spend a lot of time together. You live together! I understand you maybe be developing brotherly affection towards him."

"Yeah, I guess," said Conner, somewhat embarrassed.

"Listen, I've been there," said Dick and placed a hand over Conner's shoulder. "I felt that way with Tim. When he first came home, I was kind of scared. But he grew on me. I started caring a lot for him, wanting to making him happy, and give him affection. And you know that we Bats never give affection."

Conner seemed to get it. "Yeah, that's how I feel…"

"You care deeply for him, and trust me, Con, that is awesome," said Dick an patted his back. "Having a little brother is the best feeling ever. You just need to be yourself, and letting him know that you love him. I know, you're not a very affectionate guy but I think you'd do it for him. Just try to be the best for him, okay?"

After a few seconds, Conner smiled. "Hey, that sounds really… nice actually."

"So, now go and make your little brother happy," said Dick and stood up. "Just be gentle, be honest and be a good support for him. We all know he needs that."

Conner nodded and stood up. "Thanks Dick, you really helped me sort this out…"

"Hey, we're great friends, that's what we do," said Dick and punched Conner's arm playfully. "Now, go Supey. Make that boy happy and you'll make yourself happy."

The clone nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

Conner was walking on the halls of the dormitories at the Cave. With a box, a wrapped box.

Kaldur was briefing the others about their next mission, and M'Gann was busy preparing things for Robin's party. Connor knew that Garfield had been feeling pretty down, lately. And with this feelings, he was confused. But now that Dick had cleared that cloud of doubt and uncertainty, Connor felt somewhat ready.

He knocked on Garfield's door.

After a few seconds, it opened. Connor walked in and gazed around. The room was covered with posters of bands and movies, and there was a nightstand at the end. With a picture of the Logan family.

On the bed, Garfield was there, wiping his eyes. "Oh, hi Conner."

Conner walked to him. "Hey Gar… erm… are you okay?"

"I'm awesome," answered Garfield, completely fake and Connor didn't buy that. "It's just that… I was helping M'Gann with dinner and… the onions…"

Inside Conner's mind, Dick's words echoed. _"Just be gentle, be honest and be a good support for him."_

"Gar… I… you see… I've seen you really down lately and I… am worried," said Conner, stuttering.

The green boy looked surprised. "You are?"

"Yeah, listen… I'm… not good voicing my feelings but… on the last few years we've known each other…I've come to care for you, a lot. Like… like a little brother…" confessed Conner and blushed. "And I wanted to let you know that…I'm here for you. Always."

Garfield's eyes watered again. "Are… are you for real?"

"Yeah," said Conner and handed him the box. "I got this for you."

Garfield looked at the box, surprised. He slowly unwrapped it an opened it. It was a set of BluRays, and in the front of the box there was a picture of Garfield's mom, Marie Logan. Conner elaborated. "It's every episode of "Hello Megan!" digitally mastered. It took me a while but I digitalized every VHS your mom had."

And besides the BluRay box set, there was stuffed money.

The beast boy grabbed the stuffed monkey and looked touched.

"And… well… um… I know you might be too old for plushies but… I thought you'd like this…" said Conner, rubbing the back of his neck. He had never felt so good and so embarrassed. It was a strange combination of feelings.

Suddenly, he found Garfield hugging him tightly around the waist, crying into his shirt with the stuffed monkey in between them. "Thanks Connor… you don't know how much this means to me…"

Conner felt suddenly a strange feeling around him. Warm. Loving. Now he understood what Dick meant when he was talking about Tim. This was truly the best feeling ever. Without hesitating, he wrapped his arms around Garfield and rubbed his back while the beast boy cried. "It's okay Gar… I've got you… I've got you…"

Yeah, Dick Grayson was totally right. It was definitely aster.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review? You know you want to!**


End file.
